


Friendly Fire

by AlexanderTheAmazing



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gaming AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheAmazing/pseuds/AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss loves Yang, but sometimes Yang really knows how to get on her last nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

Weiss stood across from Emerald. Emerald’s aura was down by almost half, while Weiss’ was almost full. The two were circling each other. Staying far enough out to avoid any attacks, but close enough to pounce at any moment.  

Weiss smirked as she prepared Myrtenaster. She knew just what to do. Two hits, and this fight would be over. Emerald lunged at Weiss, but Weiss was expecting this. She used her ice to freeze Emerald in place. The sudden stun did massive damage, and Emerald’s aura was dangerously low. Just one more hit and… an explosion. Not from Weiss, but from someone else attacking.

Yang had suddenly jumped in, and hit Emerald with a shot from her Ember Celica. The explosive round brought Emerald’s aura to zero. Emerald slumped over, still stuck in the ice. Yang quickly dashed away before Weiss could ask what she thought she was doing. Emerald disappeared. Weiss scowled, but started moving on to the next area.

* * *

Weiss looked up from her laptop, and glared at Yang.

“Yang, you stole my kill!” Weiss clamored.

Yang was across the room, also on her laptop, chuckling.

“There’s no such thing as kill steals in this game, there’s a thing called being good.” Yang giggled.

“You’re already using a bad build for your character. You’re just trying to make us mad aren't you?” Weiss asked as she warped her character back to base.

It was true that Yang was using a bad build. Her character was a fighter class, but she had set up everything for only ranged attacks. It was also true that Yang was making everyone else in the room mad except for Ruby. Everyone else being Blake. At about that time, Yang stole another kill. This time from Blake.

“Yang, I swear I’m going to hit you when this match is over.” Blake said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not trying to make you guys mad. I’m just having fun.” Yang said. “Besides, Velvet’s using a bad build too, she has like no points in attack damage.”

“That’s because Velvet’s playing support. She doesn't need attack damage, she just needs to be able to heal us at critical moments.” Blake grumbled.

Yang then stole a kill from Ruby.

“Do you see what she’s doing, Ruby?” Weiss accused.

“I don’t mind, I’m just trying out this new build for my character.” Ruby said, focused on her screen.

Weiss bought a few items to increase her magic damage, and went back onto the map. Making haste back to the action, she saw that a team fight was starting. This would be a good moment to rake in some kills, Weiss thought. Her character has a spell that does a large amount of damage over a wide range of area. She prepared her next move, lining it up so it’ll hit all of them just perfectly. With this move, Weiss could get a quadra kill.

Then like a speeding bullet, Yang sweeped through. Launching a barrage of attacks, a voice could be heard over everyone’s laptops.

“Double Kil-Triple-Quadra Kill!” The game announced.

Weiss sputtered, as Blake groaned again leaning her head back. Taking a deep breath, Weiss spoke up.

“Is there a way to enable friendly fire on this game?” Weiss asked, frighteningly calm.

“Uh, I don’t think so. Why?” Yang asked.

“I want to kill you Yang. As many times as it takes until I get back all those kills I should have gotten.” Weiss stated.

“Ah come on, Weiss. You know you love me.” Yang said.

“Yes I do, but you’re making it really hard for me to love you right now.” Weiss complained.

After the game, Weiss and Blake agreed that they should all take a break from games before they end up actually killing Yang.

Weiss went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The smell of the tea was just as calming for Weiss as the actual drink. As the steam rose off her cup, a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

“You know I do love you though, right? You’re not too mad are you?” Yang asked.

Weiss chuckled as she put her cup down and interlaced her fingers with Yang’s.

“It’s just a video game Yang. You could play it with the worst character in the game, in the most frustrating way, and I’ll still love you.” Weiss said.

“That’s so sweet.” Yang whispered.

“Word of advice though. If you play like that again, I am going to hit you.” Weiss stated concisely.

“That’s fair.” Yang agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I wrote this for my friend, Surrealredmoon, as a birthday gift. Check out their tumblr (surrealredmoon.tumblr.com) for more of the gaming au. Also, if I don't get another chapter for Only In Her Dreams out by tonight it's because I was busy working on this, and some other stuff.)


End file.
